Beutifull Lie
by LuxzBelle
Summary: Oneshot y songfic. Algunas veces, nuestras amigas, pueden ser mas... que nuestros propios embusteros.


_**Beutifull Lie:**_

* * *

**Beyonce,Beyonce **

**Beyonce,Beyonce**

* * *

El agua caía con fuerza en el exterior, con bastante fuerza, pero aquella vez no era por Storm que el tiempo estaba allí, aunque no le importaba, necesitaba salir, necesitaba huir de todo eso, escapar de aquella imagen, que, contra todo pronostico se colaba en su mente asiendo que toda su decisión se fuera con las gotas de lluvia a la tierra.

Necesitaba escapar, huir y perderse, de forma que nunca más pudiera regresar a aquella mansión.

* * *

**Miente, **

**lo ves **

**Es un juego **

**(Yo conozco cosas del que tu no quieres ni saber) **

**Sabe decir **

**lo que Quieres oír **

**Un bello embustero **

**(solo por placer nuestra amistad no vamos a perder) **

**A mi también **

**Siempre quiere verme sola **

**No hay que caer **

**En su trampa una vez mas**

* * *

Los recuerdos invaden su mente una y mil veces…

**_Flash Back_**

_Los labios de ambos se buscaban con necesidad, algo que escapaba de su lógica y de todo lo que tuviera algo racional en su haber._

_Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, buscando un sostén, buscando sentirse amada y deseada._

_-Te amo Lorna…- susurro el joven rubio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, ella estaba feliz, como nunca._

_-Yo también… Alex- susurra ella besando nuevamente al joven enredando sus dedos en el pelo de él._

_-Que tiernos ¿no Logan?- pregunto una voz rompiendo la burbuja en la que estaban ambos sumergidos._

**No nos pelearemos **

**No nos va a engañar **

**No terminaremos **

**Por un bello embustero **

**¿Nos va dividir? **

**¡NO! **

**No nos va a excitar **

**¿Vamos a sufrir? **

**Por un bello embustero**

_-Déjalos ser libres Jean… tienen derecho a ser felices…- comenta el hombre, los dos mas jóvenes observan a los dos adultos curiosos._

_-¿Por qué?- cuestiono la pelirroja observando a la muchacha con algo de malicia._

_-Vamos Jean… tenemos que buscar a Storm…- ella asistió antes de dedicarle un pequeño guiño y una sonrisa picara al joven, quien se removió inquieto._

_-Sos un muy lindo mentiroso…- comenta la pelirroja antes de salir de la habitación seguida por Logan._

_-¿Dónde estábamos?- pregunto el chico volviendo a besarla, ella con eso se olvido todo, sonriendo através del beso._

_**Fin the Flash Back**_

Fue una estupida, una idiota, que se dejo cegar por la felicidad y por un amor falso.

-Que idiota fui…- susurro dejándose caer contra un árbol, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

_No podía creer lo que tenia frente a ella, no… se negaba a creer. Esos no podían ser Alex y Jean… ¡no!_

**Confiaba en el **

**Mas cuando lo que encontré **

**Besándote el cuello **

**(pero el no lo podía creer las dos caímos en su red) **

**¿Por que a ti? **

**Si hay mil por ahí **

**El es un perro **

**(las dos sin querer caímos presas en su piel) **

**A mi también**

**Siempre quiere verme sola **

**no hay que caer **

**en su trampa una vez mas**

_-¿Lorna?- pregunto nervioso el joven rubio. –No… no es lo que parece…- comento apartándose de la mujer._

_-¿No?- pregunto ella con ironía. –Entonces, felicitaciones por la actuación chicos…_

**No nos pelearemos **

**No nos va a engañar **

**No terminaremos **

**Por un bello embustero **

**¿Nos va dividir? **

**¡NO! **

**No nos va a excitar **

**¿Vamos a sufrir? **

**Por un bello embustero**

_**Fin The Flash Back**_

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?- se reprendió, las lágrimas ya hacían un caminos sabido por su rostros juntándose con las gotas de lluvia que caían con mas fuerza, como si buscaran atravesarla, pero a ella no le importaba. Las imágenes se repetían una y mil veces en su mente, como si alguien buscara que se grabaran en su retina y que nunca jamás las olvidara y siempre presentes las tuviera.

* * *

**Lo creía tan mío **

**Yo vivía por el **

**Fuimos un desafío **

**Que pudo mas que el **

**es un hombre muy frío **

**no es de una mujer **

**Ya no nos puede engañar **

**Haremos con su juego, **

**ya basta... **

**de sus mentiras **

**Dile adiós por las dos**

* * *

Una y mil veces ve como el la besa, como el la seduce y le dice las mismas palabras que alguna vez le dijo a ella.

-No cambio…- susurro.

* * *

**No nos pelearemos **

**No nos va a engañar **

**No terminaremos **

**Por un bello embustero **

**¿Nos va dividir? **

**¡NO! **

**No nos va a excitar **

**¿Vamos a sufrir? **

**Por un bello embustero**

* * *

-No cambio y no va a cambiar… es el mismo de siempre… es el mismo que me dejo la primera vez… es un bello embustero.

**Fin**


End file.
